Matchmaker
by carson34
Summary: what happens when Danny tries to play matchmaker with both of his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I'm not going to sugarcoat anything with you guys. My life has not calm down one bit. I have managed to keep my stress level somewhat down but I need to get back into writing so let's do this.

Character Summary:

Steve is alone after his breakup with Lynn. Danny tries to play matchmaker, but will it work?

Marissa is a single mom of two girls. She has little time for herself expect for when her mom takes the girls for a small gateway. What if her friend sets her up on a blind date?

Chapter 1

Danny was at his friend's house for a playdate with Grace and her daughter. He wanted to talk to her about setting her up with Steve but didn't know how to come about it.

"So how would you feel if I set you up on a blind date?" Danny asked her.

"Do you not remember what happen to you the last time that you did that? The guy was a jerk to me and to my daughter. I will not put her through something like that." Marissa said to him.

"I didn't know that he was going to be turn out like that. I am sorry about that. This one I can promise that he is a good guy." Danny responded to her.

"How do I know that for sure?" She asked him. "It's not like it is the one that you work with. You complain about him all the time." She looked at his face before seeing his face. "Oh, my goodness, he is the one that you complain about. I thought that he had a girlfriend."

"They broke up about five months ago. I want to see both you and him happy and think that you would be prefect together." Danny revealed to her.

"I am will to give it a try. Go ahead and set us up. I just hope for your balls that he is a good guy to me and my daughter." She responded to him.

"I can promise you that he is a good guy. I know what you are going to do to me if I don't keep that good guy promise." Danny responded to her.

Before Danny had a chance to talk to Steve, he ran into Marissa at the shopping center. They went to go talk about Danny's birthday and what they could do. There were sparks flying and Steve decided that it was okay to ask her.

"Hey, I have a question for you. I want to know if you wouldn't mind coming out on a date with me?" Steve asked her.

"Sure." She said to him with a small smile. She started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked her.

"Danny wants to set us up on a date." She said to him.

"Well he does have good intentions about this." Steve responded to her "but I am faster about this."

"That is good." She responded to him. "Just play it like we haven't met so Danny can feel special."

"That sounds good like a good plan." Steve said to her before giving her a smile.

A few days later, Danny decided to bring it up to his friend to see what he had to think about it. He was kind of nervous because maybe Steve wasn't ready to go on a date. He decided to wait until they were on a day off and normally that was hard to come by.

"Hey Steve." Danny said as he knocked on the front door before coming into the room.

"Hey buddy. What is going on with this surprise visit?" Steve asked his friend.

"So, I have a friend that I want to set you up with." Danny said to his friend. "I know that you just broke up with Lynn a few months ago but I think that it's good for you to get back out there. She does have a little girl, but she is such a good girl. I have seen the way you are with your niece and think that you would be wonderful with her daughter." Danny responded to his friend.

"I don't know if it is a good idea." Steve said to his friend. Steve already knew who he wanted to set him up with and he already asked her on a date.

"Steve, just give it a chance. You never know that she might be prefect for you." Danny responded to him. He really wanted to see both of his friends happy before his birthday. "This is my birthday gift from you."

"Alright fine. I will do it for your birthday, but I am telling you that if she is not a good mix for me then I will make sure you can't find your way home." Steve said in a joking tune.

Danny left a while later and could not believe his luck for both his friends threatening him. He knew that they were a good mix between the two of them.

A few days went by before the team had a break in the case that they had gotten. Steve was looking forward to his date with Marissa. Danny had set it up for Friday night which is the same night they had already made. Steve felt that his phone went off and knew that it was Marissa texting him about Danny's birthday.

"Hey, I will be right back." Steve said to his friend before leaving the room. He wanted to hear her voice instead of texting. He walked out of the building and got into his truck and was surprise to see Lynn sitting there.

"Hey, we need to talk." Lynn said to him.

"Talk about what?" Steve asked her.

"Us and our relationship." Lynn responded to him.

"We are no longer together. There is no us. Please get out of my truck." Steve said to his ex-girlfriend. He did not want her to ruin his chances with Marissa. He got his thoughts together before calling her.

Author Note: I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and New Year's! I finally got out of my writing block and now it's time to write. I will see you soon for the next chapter. Be sure to check out my twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: It is time to write the second chapter of this story. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter as much as you liked the first chapter. I am working on a Blindspot story but that will be posted when this story is completed now that I am out of my writing block. I did not mean to be so long on the updates but my personal life is super busy.

Previously on Matchmaker:

Steve met Marissa as Danny was starting to set them up

Lynn returned to talk to Steve

Chapter 2

Marissa could not believe her eyes when she saw her boyfriend with his ex-girlfriend. She thought that he would been ready to move on, but she was wrong about it. She wasn't expecting anyone to knock on her window.

"Hey, open up." Danny said to her. He could see that she was upset by what happen with Steve and Lynn. It took her a few minutes before she opened the door.

"Danny, this is so mess up. I thought that Steve moved on from his ex-girlfriend but clearly he has not." Marissa said to her friend.

"I can assure you that he has move on from his ex-girlfriend. I don't know what Lynn wanted with Steve today but I can assure you that I will try to find out what is going on there." Danny responded to her.

"Okay, thank you." Marissa said as they saw Steve walking to the car. Marissa and Danny both opened the doors and got out of the car.

"Hey, what's going on?" Steve asked her.

"I saw Lynn getting out of your truck and I got upset." Marissa responded to him. "Danny was trying to calm me down."

"Marissa, listen to me. I am over the relationship that I had with Lynn." Steve responded to her. Danny had walked from them a couple of minutes ago to give them some time to talk.

A few months went by and Steve was so happy to be with Marissa and her child. Marissa knew that her boyfriend's ex was still in the picture. She pulled into Steve's driveway to find Lynn's car there. She noticed that Steve's truck was not there. She got out of the car and walked to the front door.

"You need to leave." She said to Lynn.

"I need to talk to Steve about something that doesn't concern you." Lynn responded to him.

"Actually, it does because I am with him now. You need to leave. If he wanted to talk to you then he would have but he doesn't." Marissa said as Mary comes walking into the room.

"She really needs to talk my brother and you need to get him to talk to her." Mary responded to her.

"What if I don't want to talk to her? Mary, you are supposed to be on my side. You are my sister not hers." Steve said announcing his appearance known to everyone. "What do you want Lynn?"

"I need to talk to you in private about it." Lynn reveals to him.

"Fine." Steve responds to his ex-girlfriend as they walked into the other room. "What do you need?"

"Steve, I know that we broke up a few months ago but I have been trying to tell you this for a while. Danny is the father of that little girl that Marissa has." She revealed to her ex-boyfriend.

"No, he is not the father of that little girl. I know who her father is." Marissa said as she stormed into the room. "How dare you lie about it?"

"I am not lying about it." She responded to him. "She is lying to you right now. Danny is that girl's father and now she's trying to trap you into thinking that you are her father."

"Why would you think that?" Steve asked her as he wrapped his arm around Marissa to calm her.

"Because I have a DNA test done with Danny and the little girl. I have the results right here to show you." Lynn said as she pulled it out right as Danny walked into the room.

"What is going on here?" Danny asked his friends. He was slightly confused that Lynn was about to show something to Steve.

"Lynn is trying to say that you are my daughter's father when you are not. We all know who her father is." Marissa said to him.

"Marissa, do you ever get tired of lying to everyone about who father your daughter?" Lynn responded to her.

"It's none of your business who my daughter's father is. It doesn't concern you." Marissa said before she walked away.

"Steve, you need to see that I am trying to look out for you and the team. Marissa is a liar." Lynn said to him.

"You need to get out of my house right now." Steve said to her.

"Steve, you need to listen to me right now. Marissa is keeping this a secret from you and Danny and I still care about you." Lynn responded to him.

"You heard Steve. You need to leave his house and leave my family alone." Marissa said to her before handing her a piece of paper. "But before you leave, I need to come clean about the paternally of my little girl. Danny is not her father, and neither is my ex-husband. If you have notice that he is not in her life because of it."

"Who's her father then?" Steve asked his girlfriend before Lynn smiled and walked out of the room. She knew that the damage was done.

Author Note: Who do you think is the father? I am hoping to have chapter 3 up next week so stay tune. I hope that you enjoy this newest chapter. I am glad to have today off so I can finish this chapter and hopefully get started on chapter three. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I try to update as much as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy the newest chapter of the Matchmaker story. Life is still busy, but I want to get back on schedule. We have a Valentine's Day story on the way for you all to enjoy so stay tune.

Previously on Matchmaker:

Steve and Danny learned that Marissa's ex-husband is not her daughter's biological father due to Lynn's butting in

Mary returns with Lynn to get Steve to listen to his ex-girlfriend

Chapter 3

"Yeah, tell them who your daughter's father is." Lynn said to her. She wanted the truth to come out.

"Why are you still here?" Danny asked Lynn. "You have cause enough damaged to both Steve and Marissa."

"Steve and you have the right to know who she really is. She lied about her daughter's paternally and is causing issues between the families." Lynn responded to him.

"You don't understand! That was not your place to tell about this. If Marissa wanted to come and say who that little girl's father, then she should have a chance to do it. Maybe there is a reason that she is not telling about it. Maybe the biological father threatens to kill her and the baby." Danny responded to her.

"Sorry, I didn't know about that." Lynn responded to him.

"It's more like you did not think about it." Steve said to his ex-girlfriend. "Now I need you to leave."

"Fine, I am going but I don't admit that I did anything wrong. The truth needed to come out and it is time that it came out." She said as she came out of the house.

"Steve, I am so sorry about this. I thought that it was important. Marissa, I did not know that she was going to do this." Mary said to her brother and his girlfriend looking for forgiveness. The couple could tell that she was upset, and so Steve walked over to his sister and gave her a small hug.

"It's okay Mary. You did not know about it." Steve said to his sister.

"Mary, it's okay. I know that you did not mean to do it." She responded to him with a smile. Soon Danny and Mary leaving the couple to come out of the room.

"So are we going to talk about her father?" Steve asked his girlfriend.

"Steve, it is not apart of my life that I want to talk about." She responded to him with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Steve responded to his girlfriend.

"Yes. I know that she is going to ask about her father, and I am going to share it soon, but I am not ready." She responded to him.

"Listen to me. What if we go to your ex-husband and ask him to sign his rights away for her so I can adopt her?" Steve asked her.

"Steve, her father is very dangerous. I don't want to put you in that risk. It's safer to keep her father in the dark and my ex-husband too." She responded to him.

"Okay, we will keep it that way." Steve said to her as they heard her daughter come running down the stairs.

"Mommy, you are back!" She said to her mother with a happy voice. "Hi uncle Steve!"

"Hi sweet girl. Did you have a good day with uncle Danny?" She said to her daughter with a smile.

"I did." Her daughter said to them.

Meanwhile, Lynn walked into the warehouse where she met with Marissa's ex-boyfriend.

"Do you think that they know?" the man asked her.

"No, they don't know that I brought you to Hawaii to get your daughter back. You need to be careful. Steve will get you." She responded to him with a warning.

"Is that a threat? I do not well with threats. You need to know this." The man responded to her.

"I get that." She responded to him.

What they didn't know that Danny had followed them to their current location and Danny took a few photos before getting into his car and heading back to Steve's house. He had to make sure that he was not being followed back to the house. Before to long, he was hit from behind and taken by someone.

After a while, Danny woke up to find himself tied to the bed. He did not understand what was going on but knew that it was not good. He needed to get out of here before it was too late.

"Where am I? Hello? Can anyone hear me? Help Me!" Danny yelled.

"Will you be quiet?!" Marissa's ex-husband said to him. "Don't you think that I have tried that before, and it did not work."

"Who took you?" Danny asked her ex-husband.

"I don't know. All I know is that I saw her ex-boyfriend which is her little girl's biological father and I went to go tell her but before I had a chance to tell her, I was taken." Her ex revealed to him.

"Yep that happen to me too. We are going to find a way out of here. I just hope that it's not to late." Danny responded to him.

Marissa was making dinner while Steve played with her daughter. She had to admit that she loved seeing Steve playing with her. They heard a car pull up to the driveway and closed the door.

"Steve, are you expecting anyone?" She asked her boyfriend.

"Not at the moment." Steve said as he got up and went to open the door. Marissa walked over and saw the last person she expected to see.

Author Note: Who do you think has Danny and Marissa's ex-husband? Who do you think is at the door? I need to come up with two names for Marissa's ex-boyfriend and ex-husband. As of right now, I need to get some sleep so I will see you soon for chapter 4. I hope that you follow me on twitter as Carson34ff. I will also be writing a Valentine's Day story which I have 11 days to finish as of this moment and haven't gotten it done.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I was hoping to get a second chapter out in February but that didn't work out and then I wanted to get a new chapter out during the first weekend of March again that did not happen as I had a shoulder injury which put me out of writing.

Previously on Matchmaker:

Steve gets an unexpected visitor

Chapter 4

Steve walked over to the door to open and as soon that Marissa sees who it is. She sends her daughter into the playroom that Steve had created for both her daughter and Danny's daughter.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa asked the visitor.

"Because I have the right to see my granddaughter." Her father said to his daughter. He could not believe that she was acting like this.

"No, you don't. You need to leave right now." Marissa responded before leaving the room. She didn't want to deal with her father at all after what happen.

"Maybe it's best that you leave now." Steve chimed into the conversation.

"Who do you think you are telling me that I can't see my daughter or my granddaughter?" her father asked to him. He was getting annoyed with this guy standing here and acting all tough and mighty.

"First of all, this is my house and I don't appreciate your tone of voice with me. Second, Marissa is my girlfriend and I love that little girl." Steve said to him. "Now, I need you to leave."

"What are you going to do?" her father asked him. Before her father knew it, Steve was taking him into the palace for booking. Danny was surprised to see Steve there with an unknown man.

"Steven, what is going on?" Danny asked his friend trying to get answers about what is going on.

"This guy should up at my house and refused to leave. Both Marissa and I asked him to leave and he wouldn't do. Then he challenged me." Steve responded to him before Danny took him. By the time that Danny came up, Steve knew that he would release her father. He just hoped that he would calm down with a little bit of time.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Danny asked his best-friend. He wasn't meaning to question his motives but knew that something was going on with him.

"I don't have a choice when someone that I have asked repeat to leave my home and yet would not leave." Steve responded to him. "Plus, I need to keep Marissa and her daughter safe."

Before Danny had a chance to answer his phone started to ring and it was Marissa. He put it on speaker.

"Hey, what is going on?" Danny asked his friend.

"Do you know where Steve and my dad are?" Marissa asked her friend because he knew that he would tell the truth about what happen.

"They are actually at headquarters right now." Danny said to his friend. He knew that Steve was not happy to make this choice, but he felt that he did not have a choice.

"I will be there in a few minutes." Marissa responded to her friend. She was about to walked into the headquarters when her brother stopped her.

"Where is our father?" her brother asked her.

"He is in there talking to Steve right now." Marissa responded to him.

"You don't understand. Steve is going to find out the truth about your daughter. We need to keep her safe from her biological father and I thought that is what you wanted." Her brother responded to her.

"She is safe from her biological father. In fact, I am talking about my ex-husband about letting Steve adopt her." She asked her brother.

"I don't know if that is a good idea." Her brother responded to her.

"Why not?" She asked his friend.

"Because Steve is close to her biological father and just doesn't know it. Listen to me, I am trying to protect you and her. You need to get away from Steve and Hawaii before her father knows about her." Her brother said to his sister.

"What do you mean?" She asked her brother. "Her father is gone for good and can't hurt her."

"You need to go. Her father's family is still out there and will hurt her to get to you. I don't want to see that happen. Please leave Steve and run away." Her brother revealed to his sister.

"You don't understand, I can't leave him." She responded to him.

"Why not?" Her brother said to her.

"I'm -" She responded before getting interrupted by a shot. Before her brother knew it, Steve was running out to be by her side. "Marissa, stay with me."

Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. I hope that you follow me on twitter where I update all the time as Carson34ff where I update all the time. What do you think is going to happen next?


End file.
